


Wolf

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Forests, M/M, Magic, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the woods, with wolves, and Merlin. All ends well. (A narrative through pictures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For merlin-art-fest (merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com), for 'red riding hood' prompt (got a little off track).


End file.
